Children in This World
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: "Pein, what's wrong?" i asked, looking at his face, contorted with an emotion I've never seen before. "I need to try something," he replied. I was about to question him further when his lips pressed against mine, the cool metal of his lip piercings pressed against my lips. I kissed back, feeling utterly disgusted with myself. He's just a kid, i thought. How can i kiss him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I'm writing a new fanfiction! Cuz I am bored with all my other ones and have writers' block with the ones I'm not bored of…so…this is a Pein/OC fanfiction, for those of you who don't know…um…what else to tell you…what else? Um…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the Akatsuki…if you know what I mean…you don't? Well then, you're hopeless…**

_I hate paperwork_, I thought, rubbing my temples, shifting through the forms I had to get done. _Bills, gross. Health documents. School schedules. Doctors' notes. Custody documents…ugh! School registration forms!_

"Chris can fill out his own," I said, clenching the pen in my hand. How many do I have to fill out now? Eleven? Ugh, this is gonna take forever!

"Hello~" a voice called out. I turned my head and saw my boss walking through my front door.

"Hey," I waved before turning back to the paperwork.

"No! No, no, no., no, no, no, no!" she sang prancing over to me. "I have a present for you!"

I sighed. "Is it a pay raise?" I asked with mock hope.

"No~" she grinned. "Guess!"

"Ame, I don't have time for this," I grimaced. "I have so much paperwork to do…"

"Yeah, well…I'm sorry to say, but there's only more work ahead of you," Ame glared at the floor. "I found them in the street…" she shook her head. "Can you take them in?" she pouted, pleading with me.

"I guess I could…" I trailed off, looking at all my unfinished work. "How many? Two? Three?"

"Ten," Ame nodded.

I froze. "_Ten_?!" she nodded again.

"I know its sudden and all, but I felt bad for them and…you know…you're the only one I know who would take in this many willingly…I'm sorry…"

"Fine, just…fine…" I scrunched up my nose and looked around. "Where are they?"

She held up a finger and smiled triumphantly. "I will go get them!"

She raced out of the house with the energy of a six year old, making me chuckle before I tried to concentrate on the forms in front of me. _Name: Stacy Burkens. Age: twelve. Date of Birth: June 15__th__, 2000. Gender: Female. School: Parkinson Day Elementary. _

Ame cleared her throat. I glanced at her. "Did you bring them?"

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes. "I told you I was going to get them!" she exclaimed. "Why would I just…not come with them?!"

"I don't know," I scowled, spinning around in my chair to face them and immediately froze in my…uh…tracks. They were…freaks! That's all I have to say.

The group as a whole looked like a strange one. All ten of them looked anywhere from nine to twelve in age and they were all wearing the same cloak—which was black with red clouds on it.

There was one who was blue and looked like a shark, and the other strangely colored one was black and white—split down the middle. There was one with piercings all over his face, was that even legal?

I stood up, feeing intimidated by the glares that were sent towards me. I cleared my throat. "Hello, my name is Kalika, and I guess I'll be taking care of you," I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Hello," the one with the piercings said—speaking for the group. "I am Pein. His is Konan-" he pointed to a girl with violet blue hair with matching eyes. "This is Zetsu-" the black and white one. "Tobi-" one with an orange swirly mask. "Deidara-" a guy who had girl's hair. "Sasori-" a redhead with a bored expression gracing his face. "Itachi-" a raven haired male. "Kisame-" the shark-like one. "Hidan-" a silver haired boy. "Kakuzu-" a tan boy with a mask covering the lower half of his face only showing his strangely colored eyes.

"Strange names," I commented. "Yet vaguely familiar…hmm…let me show you to your rooms-"

"Don't you want to introduce them to the other kids?" Ame asked, shooting a warning glance at me.

"Well, I usually do that after I show them their rooms-"

"Well, try my way this time," she commanded.

I sighed. "I'll be right back," I told her and the kids, making my way up the stairs. Going from room to room, I knocked on the doors, telling whoever may be in there to go downstairs.

Well, since you're reading this, I should tell you little bit about myself. You see, I live in a big house—like huge! It's pretty big: five floors not including the basement and attic, twenty eight bedrooms, fourteen bathrooms, two libraries, a gym, a stable out back, and normal everyday rooms.

My career choice is exactly what I'm doing now. I take care of children whose parents aren't in stable conditions, usually when they're abusive.

Before Ame had come over with the newest ten, I had twelve children, all varying in ages. Some are siblings.

That's why I like doing this. I can help people, and families that have gone through some…drastic changes making the parents unavailable to the children, most of the time, siblings get separated.

Not here. So now I have twenty two children living under my roof. Who takes care of them? Me.

And who am I? Well…no one really…

"Kika," a soft timid voice echoed through the empty hallway of the fourth floor. I turned around, facing the tiny eight year old girl, her blond hair pulled away from her face in a braid.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to get up? You told us to go to bed," she asked, her face showing confusion. "Is Mommy back?"

I knelt down next to her, stroking her hair gently. "Not yet, but don't worry, it'll happen soon," I smiled. "But there are some people that I'd like you to meet."

Deep in her eyes were a sadness that I know wouldn't go away for a long time, but she smiled brightly. "Okay!" she exclaimed as she skipped down the hallway and to the stairs.

I sighed audibly. That was Jillie. Her and her brother, Chris, stay here after their mother was sent away.

It took Chris a while to get used to it here, and even longer for him to accept that he had to be here. He was thirteen when he and Jillie first came—that was three years ago.

They're only here until their mother is announced stable. Until then, here they are!

I walked back down the stairs, slowly so I didn't fall. On the third flight, I heard a slow shuffle behind me, and . I turned around to see Chris lagging behind me, his headphones blasting Metallica. I grinned. _I taught him so well. _"Enter Sandman?" I guessed.

He looked up. "Yeah," he replied before looking down at his iPod and pausing his music. He began walking down the stairs slowly, coming to a stop right next to me, towering over me by six inches. "New residents?" he asked, lowly.

"Yeah, a few," I told him, starting my trek back down the stairs.

"How many?" he asked, keeping pace.

"Ten."

Chris froze, his head dropping as his face became dark. "Ten?" he growled.

"I think Ame told me that she found them on the streets, they're an…interesting looking bunch."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," I told him, starting back down the stairs with him following closely behind me.

**Yeah, so that's the beginning! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews! They are very much welcome! Jesus, how I love Snapple apple! So…delicious…**

**Loves and hugs, my minions!**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 2

"Role call!" I cheered, walking into the living room. "Jillie?"

"Here," she squeaked, raising her hand. Next to her was Darren.

I pretended not to notice he was there. "Cassidy?"

"Here."

Cassidy was brought here a few months back. She had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and matched her eyes.

"Chris?"

"Hn."

"Kevin?"

"Here."

Kevin was fifteen. He and Chris were the oldest out of all the children I was taking care of. He had shaggy black hair that rested just above his blue eyes. He and his sister have been here the longest, having been the first children in my custody.

"Cam?"

"Right here," he said from behind me. I turned, smiling.

"Sit your butt down," I teased, pointing to the recliner.

He walked over to the teal colored chair, plopping down, grinning. "And if I don't wanna?"

"No candy for a week," I stuck my tongue out, which made him laugh.

Cam was thirteen and a half with shaggy black hair, which he dip-dyed red. Don't ask me. It falls into his eyes which are emerald green, and make me undeniably jealous, by the way. My eyes are a dark gray, almost black. I hate it. Wish I had green eyes….

"Let's see…what was I doing? Oh, yeah! Liza?"

"Here!" the girl jumped up from her seat on her brother's lap. Kevin sighed, and pulled her back into a sitting position.

"Stacy?"

"Here," she replied, sitting on the couch on the other side of Jillie.

"Where is Darren? Darren? DARREN!"

"I'm…right…here," he replied, quietly, sinking lower into his seat.

"I don't believe you," I told him, grinning. "Just kidding! Okay…um…Morgan?"

"Present."

"Gavin!" I spun, pointing at the boy. He gave a goofy smile and said,

"I'm not Gavin, he is," pointing to his twin. Jason looked at him.

"Well, he's right, I am Gavin!"

"Oh, yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy! Gavin," I pointed at Gavin. "And Jason," I pointed to the boy next to him. "Nice try. They're both here. Ladidum! Tim! Timothy!"

"Yeah?"

"You're supposed to say 'here'," I stage whispered.

"And, if I said, that I didn't feel like it?"

"You'd make me cry," I sniffled, turning to Ame. "They're all here. Are you ready?"

My boss nodded, gesturing for me to go on.

"Okay everyone get into a circle….a BIG circle," I commanded, watching the children follow my directions. I whispered to Ame, "Did you leave them in the dining room?"

"Yup, go get them?"

I walked into the dining room. "Um…hey? Guys, if you'll follow me…"

I started walking out the door, hearing the shuffle of their tiny feet behind me. "Friends, employers, and loving enemies, I introduce to you, the newest members of our crazy little family!"

"Oh…I see what you meant," Chris said, smirking slightly.

I rolled my eyes, turning to the group behind me. "Please go sit in the circle. Now let us commence…the name game!"

I walked over to the head of the circle. "Luke! Get out of my way!"

Gavin looked at me for a moment. "Mmmkay," he shrugged.

"Simon didn't say your name!"

"There is no Simon here," Gavin pointed out.

"I'm Simon!"

"No, you're Kika!"

"No, you're Kika!"

"Okay!"

"I'm just kidding, you're Gavin. And I'm Kika….so scoot!"

He moved over, and I sat in the spot he had just vacated, watching the other ten find spaces to sit. I noticed how they sat together in pairs. Strange…

It was quiet for a moment. "I'll start! My name is Kalika Dylan Marvil, I was born on the first of January, and…..I dance. Yup! Oh, my favorite animal is a narwhal. If I could be any animal it would by a giraffe. My favorite fictional animal is a unicorn. My favorite color is purple, and I love calzones, oh! And Chuck Norris! Aaaand Michael Myers! Oh and the Joker from Batman!" I sighed. "That's it. Your turn, Gavin!"

Gavin sighed. "My name is Gavin Bruckshire and I was born May 22nd. I, am an actor-"

"And he sings!" I interrupted.

"She does too," he replied, glaring at me.

"Well, go on," I replied, trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

"My favorite animals are snakes-"

"Gross!"

"Shush up! If I could be any animal, I'd be a…..spider, just to scare the wazz out of Kika-"

"Mean."

"Shut your face! If I could be any fictional character I'd be a dragon. I like yellow-"

"Cause he's weird like that."

Gavin glared at me again. "I like pizza bites, and that's it. Popcorn to Jason."

Jason nodded at his brother. "My name is Jason Bruckshire and my birthday is also May 22nd, and I excel in biology. My dream career is to be a neural scientist. I don't particularly like any animals, but I'd have to say my favorite is a shark." At this, I saw Kisame grin largely from the corner of my eye. "Popcorn to Tim."

"I'm Tim Shack. My birthday is November 19th, and I love animals, my dream job is to be a veterinarian. Chris?"

Chris looked over at Tim. "What?"

"Your turn," Tim told him.

Chris took out his headphones. "What?"

"It. Is. Your. Turn."

"Oh, sure. My name is Chris Lyons. My birthday is October 27th, and if I could be any fictional being, I'd be a Death Angel. My sister is Jillie, so she can go next."

Jillie's smile brightened up her face as she jumped up from her seat and stood in the middle of the circle. "I'm Jillie Lyons, and I was born on July 15th. I'm eight years old, and I like chocolate and ponies, and I'm gonna be a princess when I'm older."

…

"I'm Cam Beikl. I was born on August 31st, and I play tennis and run track."

It was quiet for a moment, but I broke it. "Okay, now, it's time for the new kids," I said, looking at them, trying to see if I remembered any of their names. "Mm…mmm…um…Pein!" I pointed to the kid with the piercings. "You go first."

"I am Pein, and I was born on September 19th. (A/N: **ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! That's like…11 days before my birthday! HAHAHAH!**)" He said with a blank expression.

I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. "Oh…kay then….um, Konan how about you go next?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "My name is Konan, this is my _brother_ Pein. My birthday is February 20th, and I like origami," she said, sweetly. "What about you, Zetsu?"

The half black/half white one nodded to the girl before turning to the group. "I'm **Zetsu**. And I have a **special diet**. Tobi?"

"Hello, friends! Tobi is Tobi. Tobi was born on December 24th," he yelled, waving energetically. "Tobi loves Zetsu, Deidara-sempai, and Sasori-sempai!" he counted off on his fingers. "Oh! Oh! And! Tobi is a good boy! You're turn, Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara sighed. "You're so immature, Tobi," he scolded. "I'm Deidara, and I was born on May 5th. My hobbies include making clay sculptures and sharing my art with others."

Deidara looked to Sasori, who nodded. "I am Sasori, unlike the brat," he glared at Deidara. "I believe that art is eternal. I make puppets. And I was born on November 8th."

…Time skip….

After everyone had said their name, I showed the ten to their new rooms, making a point to keep them together but I cannot allow a girl to sleep in the same room as a guy, so…

"Konan, I hope you don't mind that you won't be with your friends," I told the girl as we walked up to the third floor.

"It's okay," she replied, smiling. "WE are all very grateful that you have taken us in, even though you do not know us, even though most of us wouldn't show it."

"I make it a point not to turn away any child placed in my care," I told her, looking ahead. She cocked her head the side, observing me.

"Most of us are scared to live here," she told me. "Because we've never really had a real family, and are scared that it would be like you trying to be our mother."

I shook my head. "I'm just a guardian for these children, more like an older sister. I take care of them while they're parents are being…cured."

"Most of us had our parents taken away somehow. Pein and I's parents were killed when we were small. The same with Sasori and a few others. We had no one with us all our lives, and we're afraid you'll try to change that."

"No, I value independence, and I'm just here to make sure you stay safe."

"Trust us, Kalika-Chan, we can take care of ourselves," Konan told me. I nodded, and that was the end of that conversation.

I led Konan to a doo, knocking on it twice. I heard a giggle. "That's not the secret password!" a cheery voice said.

I sighed and knocked twice, then once, then thrice. The door swung open and the face of Jillie peeked out at me. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"I brought your new roommate, be nice," I warned mockingly. Jillie nodded and opened the door wider so that Konan and I could enter.

Jillie pointed to the bed on the right side of the room. "That's your bed," she told Konan, who nodded in reply, sitting on the bed, looking thoughtful.

"Konan, I'm going to be leaving now. If you need anything, you can ask Jillie or you can ask her to bring you to me."

"Yes, thank you."

I nodded closing the door behind me. I heard Jillie giggle and say to Konan, "I know where she hides the cookies." Causing me to smirk, having changed the secret location of my cookie stash. I walked up the stairs to my room. Opening the door, I found…a little person sitting at my desk. I looked around, confused.

I closed the door, walking over to the child. "Um…hey?" I said. The child turned around, and I saw it was Pein.

"Hello," he said before turning back around.

"Um…what are you doing in here?"

"Writing," he replied.

"Oh….there's paper and pens in your room, though."

"I don't feel like having my roommate breathing down my neck, asking what I'm doing every two seconds."

"Okay, then. You have fun with that…" I said, grabbing my close and exiting the room, walking to the bathroom to change.

I came back in to find Pein, leaning against my bed, reading a sheet of paper, chewing on a cookie. I stood frozen. "Why are you eating my cookies?" I demanded.

"You left them lying around," he told me, not even glancing away from the paper he was reading.

"I had them hidden," I told him.

"Then hide them better. A twelve year old could find them."

"I'm pretty sure you are a twelve year old," I told him. He looked at me sharply before looking down at himself and nodding.

"Yeas, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"That's not possible. Everyone's wrong sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. "What are you reading?" I asked lying down at my bed, looking over his shoulder. I started reading it in my head:

_Trapped forever, in this uncomfortable skin._

_Never able to return to the way I was._

_The only way is with your love._

_Your care._

_Your gentle touch._

_All I need is for you to say you love me,_

_Though you don't have to speak words._

_Just show me,_

_And I can go back._

"Hey, wait a minute! That's mine!" I pointed at the paper.

"Yes," Pein replied, studying the paper.

"Where'd you get it?"

"In your drawer."

"Why were you going through my drawers?"

"To find a pen to write."

"Wait, those drawers?" I asked pointing to my desk. He nodded. "Ooooh, I thought you meant….those drawers," I pointed to my dresser. "Anyway, if you like that poem, you can have it, I have a lot of others just like it. You know what's funny though?"

"What's funny?"

"I don't even remember writing them, and when I try to I end up feeling sick to my stomach, and I can't remember anything at all for, like fifteen minutes."

Pein looked over at me. "Can I see the other ones?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I said, pulling the folder from underneath my mattress, and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Pein said, standing up and walking out the door.

"You're welcome, I guess…"

**Yeah, I'm back baby! I am back! Lol, sorry for the wait. Started school, focusing on my grades, helping with the school production. You know…the usual. Hey, I got my report card for first quarter right? I got high honors, and my GPA is 3.95. It's only because I got a B in biology. Well you know what? I hate biology! When would I ever need to know that monosaccharides are the monomers of carbohydrates? I mean, come on! How many people do you know that ever use the word 'monosaccharide'? Oh, and don't even get me started on freshman seminar! Biggest waste of 80 minutes a week ever. Worse than biology. The teacher doesn't even grade things good. She only gives us 90s or 85s. She doesn't even look at the work! Okay, enough ranting, Vee.**

**Anyways, I'm sooooo sorry about the not posting in forever thing! I hope people are still reading this! If you are I love you, if not, that makes me sad. Anyways reviews make me happy!**

**Loves and Hugs, minions,**

**Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooo? Anybody out there? Applesauce? Pudding? Fruits? Potential readers? Potential fans? Lovers of the musical White Christmas? Addams family lovers? Spring babies? Dancers? Singers? Actors? Actresses? Potato lovers? Naruto loves? Bleach lovers? One Piece lovers? Pein lovers?**

**Disclaimer: I, Vee, do not own Naruto, or Pein. But I still love potatoes. I actually had a potato this morning for breakfast. It was nummy. I baked it in the microwave, and put butter on it, and salt and pepper. **

"So…" I asked after an hour. "Are you planning on leaving soon?"

"Why, do you have anything to do?" Pein asked, looking up from my papers.

"Just…sleep, I guess," I said. "And, uh, we have a bedtime here…?" I trailed off, feeling like he had more authority than me, even though I was approximately nine years older than him.

He didn't acknowledge that I said anything, and I got kind of annoyed. "Hey, Pein? How exactly did you find my room?"

"I sensed your life force was exceptionally strong here," he shrugged.

"Yeah…okay, sure," I grimaced.

"Do you wanna, err, I don't know, leave?"

"Again, I don't see why I should."

"Look, I have to get sleep if I'm going to take care of all of you tomorrow, and I can't get to sleep if you are in here, reading," I told him, trying not to lose my patience.

He finally looked up from the papers again, and shrugged. "Maybe I'll just leave then," he told me.

"Maybe you should," I nodded.

~_- No One's POV-_~

That's when Pein got a devious idea. He wouldn't lie, he felt attracted to this girl, and he knew just how to push her buttons. But right now, his idea involved a childlike innocence that he hadn't possessed since he actually had his parents.

"Kalika?" he asked, imitating a child's voice when they spoke to their mother. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "Could you…tuck me in?"

She smiled slightly at him, forgetting her previous annoyance. "Sure, bud."

"The real reason I came in here," he told her. "Was because my roommates were too loud and they snored."

"Well, bud, I don't have many free rooms here anymore," she glanced at him.

"But they're…so loud," he sniffled. "I won't be able to get any sleep."

Kalika sighed, leading him to her bed. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, how's that, bud?"

He nodded, feigning being shy. "Thank you, Kika-Chan," he said, making her smile.

She laid him down, tucking the blankets over him, and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Pein."

He remained silent as she walked out of the room, flicking off the lights and closing the door behind her.

When he was sure she was out of earshot, he let out a sigh, snuggling into her bed, her pillow smelling of a fruity smelling shampoo.

He smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short. You see what happened was: my laptop went all jank and I had to shut it down, and when I shut things down, my Word documents close, so I forget about them and end up thinking I already finished them. So today, I started Chapter 4 without finishing Chapter 3, so Chapter 4 starts off the following morning, so I had to put something in, you know?**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo? Anybody out there? It's Vee here! So, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki.**

The next morning I strolled downstairs to see the newcomers looking over a pile of papers that I recognized as my poems. "Hello, all," I yawned, walking over to the freezer before pulling out a pint of ice cream and a spoon.

They all stared at me as I put a spoonful of Cherry Garcia in my mouth. "Wah ah ew wookim ah meh?" I asked my mouth full. Seeing their blank faces, I swallowed and repeated my question. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You said you didn't remember writing these?" Konan asked in a small voice.

"Ah, no, why?" I asked, taking another bite of my ice cream.

Pein opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Hidan, who yelled, "HEY, I ANT SOME FUCKING ICE CREAM!"

I blinked, registering what he was saying. Then I glared. "Mine!" I yelled back, hugging it to my chest.

"I SHOULD FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!"

"I SHOULD FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET, YOU LITTLE TURD!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

"Both of you calm down," Pein said, standing up from his seat.

I frowned, looking at the short boy. "I'm not gonna share," I told him, shoving a spoonful into my mouth.

"Aw, fuck!" Hidan exclaimed, letting out a string of curse words as he left the room, followed by the rest of them, except one.

It was Itachi that stayed behind as he was intently staring at me. "You know more than you let on, Kalika," he said in monotone.

"What?"

"You know us," he said. "You just can't place where you've seen us before."

Before I could respond, he walked out of the room, following the others. I blinked, confused before shrugging and making my way to the living room.

~~Time skipping! Across the universe~~

That night, I sauntered into my room, thinking about the newcomers who had been avoiding me all day. Whenever I walked into a room, that they were in, they'd stop their hushed whispers and left the room, leaving me confused.

I sighed, plopping down on my bed and pulling out the manga I had hidden underneath my bed. It was Bleach, the one where Ichigo fights Ulquiorra.

I tried to focus on the words in front of me, but found myself slowly drifting to sleep.

_I was at a carnival, late at night. I was running from something, but every time I turned around, I'd be faced with nothing, but still, it never calmed my nerves, it only made me more frantic to get away from it._

_I don't know how long I ran, it felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, but I stopped when I ran into something, almost falling onto the ground, had it not been for the hands that reached out to steady me._

_I looked at the hands that were obviously male and slowly looked up, my eyes trailing along his arms and up his neck, and finally, I was looking at his face. I gasped, something in my head clicking. I couldn't place a name with the face; all I knew was that I knew it._

"_I missed you," he whispered lowly in my ear. "So much."_

_I didn't know how to respond, so I stared at him. He leaned forward, but before our lips could connect, a kunai knife flew through the air, separating us. The man spun around, shielding my body with his._

"_Kalika," he growled. "Run."_

_I didn't need to be told twice and I took off running towards a maze. I ended up getting lost and frantic. I climbed up the hedge and faced where I had just come from, scared after noticing how far I actually ran. I look the other way and noticed that I had so much more running to do. _

_I decided to run on top of the hedges so that I wouldn't get even more lost than I already was. Hours later, I made it to the end, and I dropped to the ground, sighing in relief. _

"_There you are," a smooth voice sighed, sending chills down my spine. I looked up, seeing a horrible man who let off a dark aura. He wore an orange mask and it appeared he was trying to convey happiness. He handed me an ice cream cone._

"_Cherry Garcia, your favorite, love," he told me as I sent him a questioning glance._

_I tentatively tasted the frozen dairy product, smiling at the delicious flavor. It was soon gone and I glanced at the man, who was now reaching for me. "Come on, love," he said. "Let's go now."_

_I stared into his eyes, being hypnotized and began walking forward sluggishly. Right as he was about to grab me, a horse-like creature with a horn fell from the sky, landing on top of the evil men, breaking me out of his spell._

_The unicorn looked at me, and I stared at it with love in my eyes. "Oh, my hero," I sighed, kissing it. In a puff of smoke, the unicorn was transformed into the man from before._

_I jumped back, surprised, but he grabbed my elbow gently, guiding me to his body. He lifted my chin, making me meet his spiral eyes. "Now where were we?"_

_We leaned closer, and soon our lips were less than an inch away, and I could feel his breath on my lips. I parted them, leaning closer slowly, and-_

"Kika?" a voice snapped me out of my dream. I jerked into a sitting position, my dream quickly slipping away, and my book falling the floor as I held up my baseball bat in defense, but lowered it when I saw that it was only Pein.

I looked at him, indecision clearly etched on his face. "What's wrong, Pein?" I asked, as I stared, transfixed, at his eyes, recognizing them from somewhere.

He stared back at me, bending down to grab my book, and handed it to me, all without breaking eye contact.

I took it from him, slowly, and listened to his soft voice as he whispered my name. "Kika."

"Yes, Pein?"

He slowly leaned forward before jerking back into place, still looking confused. "Pein?" I asked gently, concerned.

He sighed before crawling up onto my bed, sitting next to me, and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers.

"I have to do something," he told me, staring at my hand.

I remained silent, which is usually what I do when I get confused. He dropped my hand, crawling onto my lap and cupped my cheek with his small hand.

His eyes remained on mine, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine forcefully. I almost pulled back, but he kept me tightly in his grip.

I eventually gave in, kissing him back. It vaguely dawned on me that I could lose my job for this; he was just a child, after all.

He pushed me down on the bed, still pressing his lips against mine forcefully. I pushed him of me, panting heavily. "Pein, what are you doing?"

He shushed me, nuzzling his face into my neck, sighing. "Damn, it didn't work," he mumbled.

I pried him off of me. "What didn't work?" I demanded. "Just what are you playing at?"

He sighed, sitting up. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything then."

"Damn straight, you will," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "And you better not leave anything out."

"My name is Pein, and I am the leader of a group of missionaries called the Akatsuki," he said, getting off the bed and beginning to pace. "The other 'children' as you call them are under my control."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "We come from another dimension, one that people from this dimension read for entertainment in the form of these," he said, holding up my Bleach manga.

"Wait…"

"Please let me finish," he interrupted, sitting next to me on the bed. "While we were trying to modify our plan for world peace, a sudden miscalculation occurred, and we were transformed into our current state here."

"So…you're not actually….real?"

"I am as real as you are, Kalika," he told me, then continued with the story. "When I found those papers in your room, I looked them over and discussed them with Konan and Itachi. We came up with the conclusion that I had to kiss you to be changed back to normal."

A pang shot threw my chest. "So…you kissed me…to…use me?" I asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"You misunderstand me," he replied. "I do like you, probably more than I should. I just needed to get back to my normal state so that I could figure out how to change the others back."

I looked at my comforter, tracing the pattern with my fingers. He grabbed my hand and held it up to my face, sighing into my palm.

"Pein?" I called his name quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"If you want, I could help you," I told him, stroking his face with my fingers.

He looked up from my hand, meeting my eyes. "You would?"

"Of course," I grinned. "What would you like for me to do?"

He stood back up, taking on a stance that permeated with authority. "Have you had any strange dreams lately?"

My eyes snapped open, my dream coming back to me. "Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my bed.

"What is it?"

"I had a strange dream right before you woke me up, actually," I told him.

"Well," he asked, patiently. "What was it about?"

"It was about you!" I shouted.

"Me?" he looked taken aback.

"Yeah, but you were older," I said. "And…at one point…a unicorn…"

"I was a what?"

"And you saved me from a creepy guy and…and…I kissed unicorn you and then unicorn you turned into older you!"

"Then what happened?" he asked, getting a little excited.

I blushed. "You, um, almost kissed me, and, well, you know, then you woke me up."

His face fell before nodding. "I must be heading to bed now," he said. "It's past curfew."

I grinned. "Hey, if you did get changed back, you know, how would you, like, stick around to help the others?"

"I'd obviously pretend to be your lover," he said, his face completely blank. I blinked for a few moments before a grin broke out on my face.

He began to walk out of the door when an idea popped into my head. "Hey?!"

He stopped and turned around. "Hmm?"

"In my dream, I kissed you first," I said, trying to fight my blush. "And that made you change into your older self. In actuality, you-"

"Kissed you instead, reversing the order," he mumbled to himself, pulling out a piece of paper. He began reading it incoherently. "Of course, this is written by you, but from my perspective. 'All I need is your love.' You have to kiss me! How could I not have noticed that?!"

I giggled and walked over to him, pressing my lips to his gently. He gasped, pulling away, and I looked at him strangely before he was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

I stepped back, watching with interest. When the smoke cleared, in little Pein's place was someone who looked just like him, only taller and better built.

I inched forward and poked his arm. "Well, you're real," I said, looking into his eyes.

"What did you say happened next in your dream?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Oh, you almost kissed me and-MRUFF!" I broke off as his lips pressed against mine, hungrily. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my lower back as I reached up to circle my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

~~Meanwhile, at the Ame Household~~

Ame tossed and turned, fidgeting around, lost in desperate hope to get out of this nightmare. With nowhere else to go, she turned to the man in the orange mask, agreeing to his prior offer.

"Then we are decided?" he asked in a mysterious voice.

She nodded. "We are decided."

**Sorry the beginning was a little slow; I had to get back into writing this. So, I finally decided on a plot for this story, and, yeah, that's about it. That and an apology for taking so long with this.**

**So after I finish at least one more story, I think I'm either going to do a Nagato/OC story or a Neji/OC story. Either one, let me know.**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, hey, and hello, friends! Vee is back and better than before! Hey, did you know Neji died? Like, holy Jashin, why does Kishimoto-san hate me so?**

**Whoa-ho-ho! Did you know I have a disclaimer for you? You didn't? Well, then here's a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I…don't…own…Naruto, Akatsuki, Konan, Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, you, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, your face, Itachi.**

**Claimer: I do own…me, a turtle, penguins, a television, an iPod, a laptop, multiple fanfictions, you, a Wii; various Naruto based video games, and your face.**

I woke up rubbing my eyes as I sat up from my sleeping position. "Whoa, Lamby, I had the weirdest dream last night," I mumbled.

"Really? What was it about?" a deep voice asked.

"Well, first I had a dream that I was having a dream, but then little Pein woke me up and he became a big Pein, and-" I broke off. "What a minute, Lamby! Since when could you talk?"

I started searching for my stuffed lamb, but accidently hit something hard and…warm. I looked at the thing I came in contact with and saw it was a leg. I followed the leg up to a familiar face. "Huh, what do you know," I grinned. "I'm still dreaming. Neh."

Pein smiled and sat up, supping my cheek. "You're not sleeping, love," he smirked, pressing his lips against mine.

I mumbled my agreement that he was real and kissed him back before breaking the kiss and rolling out of bed, landing on the floor.

Pein looked over the edge of the bed, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"No," I murmured, squinting my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm dead," I smiled, pretending to die. I heard the creak of my bed and Pein got up, standing above me, holding out his hand. "No, no! I can't take your hand!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I'm dead!"

He blinked slowly before bending down and scooping me up into his arms. "Aw, not fair!" I grumbled. All I got in response was a low chuckle. "Pein? What are we gonna do today?"

"We'll have to try to figure out how to change the rest back," Pein replied, staring straight ahead.

"Would I…have to kiss any of them?"

He shook his head, causing me to sigh in relief. "Like I would let any of them touch you."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and nuzzling my face against him. "Do you know what day today is?" I asked as he carried me down the stairs.

"It's Sunday, why?"

"Today's chore day," I groaned, burying my face in his neck. "Pein-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna do my chores for me?"

"Hmm," he pondered. "No."

"Why not?"

"They're your chores. You do them."

"No!" I sighed. "They're the children's chores. Damn, if you were still little, I could've told you to do the chores! Why'd you grow, Pein!? Oh, why?!" I fake sobbed.

"Do you not want me to be my bigger self?" he asked.

"Um…yeah 'cause I was taller than you before, and…yeah…"

He laughed. "It's not my fault you're short," he said, and I began fake crying even louder. "Who knows? Maybe you'll grow some?"

"No! My doctor told me I wouldn't grow anymore because I got my period in fifth grade, but then I grew two inches since then, but that was like…eleven years ago, and besides, my mother's only four foot nine, so I'm not getting much taller than this."

"Oh…"

"You should apologize," I told him, matter-of-factly. "You hurt my feelings, and made me feel insecure about my height."

"I think you're lying," he grinned.

"I think your face is lying!"

"What?"

"Your mom is lying!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want a potato!"

"What?"

"Can I put some of your underlings to work?" I asked, changing the subject entirely.

"Yeah, sure…"

By this time, we were down the stairs and he placed me on the kitchen floor. I looked over to the stove to see, Chris cooking on the stove.

"Chris, you angel sent from the heaven above!" I thanked him for making breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, what would you do without me?" he asked.

"I probably wouldn't eat fish for breakfast," I scrunched up my nose, having smelled the fish.

"Oh, hush," he rolled his eyes. "I made you a baked potato."

I smiled widely, skipping over to him and taking the plate. "Hoooot! Hot!" I cried, almost dropping the precious plate that the even more precious potato rested on, but Pein grabbed it before it left my hand. "Thank you!"

"Uh…Kika? Who's this?" Chris asked, looking at Pein.

I stared at him blankly, trying to think of who to say this was. I opened my mouth to respond, but Pein cut me off.

"I'm Nagato," he responded, holding out his hand for Chris to shake.

Chris stared at him oddly. "Okay…and why is he here?"

"Oh, he, uh…dropped by last night…" I told him.

"Okay, but why?"

"Is it so weird for me to have my boyfriend over my house?" I asked, hoping my face didn't tint red.

Chris stared at the two of us before a smile spread over his face. He took the fish off of the oven and put it onto a plate before grinning at Pein…er…Nagato, I guess.

"Nagato, was it?"

Pein and I nodded in unison.

"Can I talk to you, man to man?"

"I suppose that would be-"

"Great!" I interrupted, smiling. I began pushing Nagato towards Chris, taking my potato from his hand. "You go have fun! Let me eat my potato in peace!"

When I was sure they were gone, I plopped in the corner, eyeing my potato hungrily.

*No One's POV*

As soon as they were out of Kalika's earshot, Chris lost his smile, and openly glared at Nagato. "Who the hell are you?" Chris demanded.

"I told you, I'm Nagato," he replied, slightly taken aback by the change in attitude, though not completely surprised.

"What the hell do you want with Kalika?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kika's never brought home a guy. Ever. And then you just drop out of the sky and you're her boyfriend? That doesn't happen."

"What do you mean 'that doesn't happen'?"

"Kika doesn't date, it's a fact. What's so special about you?"

"Sounds like you're jealous," Nagato noted. Chris' face turned bright red and he stormed off, bumping into Nagato forcefully in the process.

Nagato shrugged it off, walking back into the kitchen. He froze in the doorway after seeing Kalika. "What…are you doing?" he asked, shocked.

*Kalika's POV*

"What…are you doing?" Pein's voice came from the doorway. I froze, looking up, potato skin hanging out of my mouth.

The potato slipped out of my mouth and onto the floor. I stood up, staring at him in horror. "I…I…" I couldn't think of anything to say, so I covered my bra and screamed…loudly.

Pein shushed me quickly, rushing over to me and wrapping me in his arms. "Do you want the whole fucking house to see you shirtless?" he demanded. I shook my head. "Why were you eating a potato shirtless anyway?"

"That's how I eat potatoes…" I whimpered.

He sighed, bending down to pick up my shirt and slipping it over my head. I slipped my arms into the sleeves, hugging Pein. "So…I should call you Nagato now?"

"That is my real name," he nodded, returning the hug.

Chris was the first one in. "What happened?"

"I saw a spider!" I cried. "And it made me drop my potato!"

Chris sighed, picking up the potato and throwing it away. "Okay then."

Once Chris left, I pecked Nagato on the lips. "Stop eating potatoes shirtless unless I'm the only other one in the house," he said.

"I can't not eat potatoes."

"I didn't ask you to-"

"Yes you did. Asking me to eat potatoes with a shirt on is like asking me to never eat another potato again."

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Just then, Kisame walked in, and his eyes went wide. "Leader-sama!" Kisame gasped. "You're…you again!"

He nodded, letting me go. I skipped over to the counter, grabbing a juice box. "There's breakfast on the table," I told the blue skinned boy.

He walked over and sniffed it. "Ew, is this fish?"

"No, it's highly marinated chicken," I grinned, sipping my juice.

He shrugged, picking up the fork and taking a bite out of it. He chewed it contemplatively, swallowing. His eyes went wide and he began coughing, trying to hack up the fish.

He went silent and I spun around. "Oh, god! Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, look," Nagato grinned, looking at a bright blue light. When the light diminished, a fully grown Kisame stood in place of the little Kisame. I screeched, jumping back.

He grinned at me evilly. "You tricked me into eating fish," he sneered.

"Nagato! Save me!" I screamed, jumping behind said person.

"Kisame, stop scaring her. She turned you back to normal, get over it," he replied in a monotone.

Kisame shrugged, walking over to me. "I'm sorry, shrimp," he grinned. "How about we start over."

"No."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat," he said, picking up my juice box and leaving.

"Nagato~" I whined. "He took my juice box!"

"Do you take care of the kids or are you one of the kids?"

"Both…" I smiled, entwining my fingers with his.

**God, that took FOREVER! But it's done. I need something OOC for Konan, Tobi, and Itachi to do that they normally wouldn't. If you have any suggestions…let me know.**

**Oh, you know how I like those reviews…**

**Loves and hugs, my dearest minions,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	6. Chapter 6

**So last night I was up to, oh, I don't know, midnight, writing out the plot and I had epiphanies, if you don't know what that means, it's a sudden revelation, as to what the OOC things should be for Itachi, Tobi, and Konan. Then I wrote out the basic timeline of when and how and why everyone got changed back. Then I wrote chapter plots and psychopathic babysitters, you know how things go.**

**I am so very sorry for the long wait. My computer deleted this chapter, oh, I don't know twice, and it was a lot longer before, let me just tell you, and I rewrote it twice and each time, I forgot something and then it just wasn't as good as the original. To be honest it pissed me off. Remember, friends, a pissed off Kika is a deadly Kika.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* why do cats lick their butts right after peeing? It's just gross, like 'oh, my cat licked me. He loves me so much!' uh…no, he just rubbed poop-germ covered tongue on you. Gross. Anyways, I don't own Naruto.**

"So, Nagato?" I asked, squeezing his hand gently. We have yet to move from that spot, and it's been five minutes.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to get me my juice box back or what?"

I turned to face him, seeing his blank stare. "You know, the juice box that Kisame just took? I want it back."

"I'll get you a new one," he replied.

"But I want that one."

"Kisame already probably finished drinking it."

"Do you know that for certain?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then go get it back for me!"

"Kalika, I think you're being unreasonable."

I blinked before turning away from him, releasing our hands and running into the nearest wall.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, grabbing my shoulders.

"Being unreasonable," I replied, simply.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, looking at the lock. "Oh ostrich feathers! It's time to go to church!" I exclaimed, grabbing Nagato's hand. "Pick one of your lot to come with."

I told him, going upstairs to get dressed.

*No One's POV*  
"Pick one of your lot to come with," Kalika grinned before dashing upstairs to, no doubt, get dressed.

Now, Nagato is usually not one to torture or to pick fun at the 1members left under his care, but, this offer was just too good to pass up. Nagato got an idea. A dreadfully wonderful idea. A twisted and cruel idea, but an idea none the less.

*Kalika's POV*

I grabbed my car keys from the hanger before checking the lock on the door and writing a quick note to Chris to tell him where we'll be, and to politely ask, though he has no chose at that point, to watch the others while he was gone.

I heard an excited shuffle and spun around with a large grin on my face, though it quickly fell. "Oh, it's the ice cream thief," I grumbled.

Hidan opened his mouth to respond, probably something overflowing with profanity, but before even a word of it came out of his mouth, Nagato interrupted him.

"Are we ready to go to the ice cream parlor?" he asked, sending me a hidden signal.

"Yeah…"

"Good, then let's go," he nodded to the door.

I nodded back skipping to my car and opening the passenger side door for Nagato before skipping to the drivers' side door and opening it for myself. "Buckle up, free loaders," I grinned, clicking my buckle into place.

They followed suit. When I heard the click of their seat belts, I started to drive. About five minutes into the ride, Nagato turned around and handed Hidan a blindfold and told him to put it on.

"What the fuck for?" he demanded.

"The ice cream shop is actually a secret society and only members can know where it is," I explained, handing a blindfold to Nagato, who stared at me oddly. "What? You're not a part of the secret society."

Nagato rolled his ringed eyes before placing the blindfold on.

Ten minutes later, I parked the car in the parking lot. I took off Nagato's blindfold. I grinned, and got out of the car.

Hidan had fallen asleep in the back and was snoring slightly, so Nagato picked him up after removing the blindfold. As we walked in, I noticed how many people there were. I pulled Nagato down so that I could whisper in his ear. "Let's sit in the…uh…baby crying area!"

He nodded and followed me into the virtually soundproof room. We sat down and I smiled at a mother who was trying to get her daughter to be quiet.

Nagato dropped Hidan into a chair and took off the blindfold. Hidan blinked for a moment, taking in his surroundings before he began shouting. "Where the fuck am I?" he demanded. "Where's the ice cream?!"

Nagato shot up from his chair, and clasped his hand over the screaming boy's mouth. I stood up slowly, apologizing to the mother, who was staring at Hidan in horror.

I walked over to Hidan and whispered in his ear. "Shut the fuck up before I beat your fucking ass with a spoon," I threatened before backing up. "It's okay, honey. Everything's fine."

He nodded, and Nagato and I returned to our seats. Hidan stood up and walked over to me, smiling menacingly. "Mommy?" he asked, quietly.

"What is it, Hidan?"

He held both his arms up, asking to be picked up. I glared for a minute, before lifting him up and setting him down on my lap. Nagato looked absolutely pissed off.

After about a half an hour, the priest began passing out communion, and entered the crying room. Hidan started screaming again, yelling profanities at the priest. He jumped off my lap and raced over to the elderly man, banging his fists against his middle. Nagato stood up quickly, grabbing Hidan and putting his hand over the little boy's mouth, silencing his yelling.

It was quiet for a moment before Nagato pulled his hand away, bleeding. "He bit me!" he announced.

Hidan, taking advantage of his newly found freedom began running in circles, screaming profanities, and I have to give credit to hover built this room because no one outside the room seemed to hear him.

The priest walked past the screaming boy, coming to me with the host. I smiled weakly, declining.

He shrugged, walking over to the woman. I walked over to Nagato, telling him I could handle the loud and obscene Hidan.

I walked into the middle of the circle he was running, and opened my purse, pulling out my Holy Water, sprinkling it onto the boy.

He screamed even louder, if that was possible, and, instead of running in circles, he made a straight bee-line into the nearest wall, smashing face first into it. If this wasn't such a dire situation, I might've laughed, watching the silver-haired boy run face first into the wall, so much like I had this very morning.

I grabbed Hidan's shoulders, turning him to face the priest. "This man conveys God's spirit that compels you to silence," I told him, dumping more Holy Water on his head.

"JASHIN-SAMA! SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!" he yelled, trying to jerk away from me.

He went rigid a moment later, and pushed me away from him. I walked over to Nagato, worried about the little boy, while Nagato was apparently fighting back his urge to laugh.

A deep magenta light engulfed the room, and a second later disappeared, revealing Hidan, fully grown. He looked himself over for a moment before a sly, sadistic smile spread over his face.

"I'm me again," he whispered. "HA! TAKE THAT YOU HEATHEN LOSER!" he shouted at the priest as he raced out of the church as fast as he possibly could, letting out cheerful profanities. I stared after him, marveling at how much Hidan didn't like to go to church.

I turned to Nagato, who was looking at the shocked mother and priest. Nagato sighed and stood up quickly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the crying area.

I stole a glance back at the two grown-ups in the room. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" I asked.

Before the door had closed, I heard the little girl cry. "Mommy, will I grow up fast like that?!"

"Only if you eat your vegetables," the mother replied. Distractedly. The girl groaned, distraught.

I grinned facing forward as we left the church to find Hidan. "Leader-sama, this crazy bitch put me through fucking hell," I heard a deep voice growl behind us. We turn around. "She knows torture. I like her."

"All the flattery in the world won't get me to buy you ice cream," I replied.

"Well fuck," he muttered, hopping into the backseat. "I thought that would work."

I began walking to the car, noticing Nagato wasn't following me; I turned around to face him, giving him a questioning glance.

He just shook his head, walking to his door. "That was probably the most fun I've ever had at a church," I smiled, before getting into the driver's seat.

Starting the car, I checked my mirrors for incoming traffic, and grinned, finding that nobody was coming. "Hey, there's this new G.I. Joe movie coming out," I commented. "I want to see it. Oh, and Beautiful Creatures, and Oz the Great and Powerful. I already saw Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, though, but I wouldn't mind watching it again. It was pretty cool."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan demanded, loudly.

"Your mom," I replied, flicking on my blinker. After turning, the guy who was behind us turned after us.

"What?"

"Shut up, Hidan," I told him, taking a quick right. I waited a moment as I drove, watching behind me, and the guy followed. "Hey, do you see that guy following us?" I asked, looking in my mirror again.

Both Hidan and Nagato turned around, looking at the vehicle that was pursuing us.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "Hang on! I'm gonna lose them!"

I turned left, and almost immediately made another right. The guy followed, gaining on us. "Why you riding up my ass, bro?" I asked the man's reflection, noticing his turn signal on.

He slowly turned into a driveway, parking and getting out of the car, walking away into the house.

"Oh, he wasn't following us!" I sighed. "Well, that's a relief."

They both glared at me. "What?" I asked, innocently. "What if he was a creepo?"

"Hey, did someone call me?" a sly voice asked from the back. I turned in my seat, viewing my friend, Pinfeathers.

"Oh, hey, man," I greeted him. "Sorry, false alarm. I think you're making me paranoid."

"So you brought me here for nothing?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Not necessarily for nothing," I replied. "We're getting ice cream!"

"Really?"

"Yup, all of us," I grinned. "Except for Hidan."

"Hey! What the fuck!"

"Then I think I'll stay," Pinfeathers replied, lounging back in his seat.

"Who the fuck is this guy anyway?" Hidan demanded. "And why does he get fucking ice cream and not me?"

""Oh, this is Pinfeathers. I created him with my mind. Wait…you can see him?"

"Yeah, I can fuck see him, why wouldn't I be able to?" he demanded, glaring.

"Cause he's an imaginary person," I explained. "Only I'm supposed to be able to see him."

Silence fell over the car as I drove. I began to drum my fingers on the steering wheel, getting anxious.

"Carvel?" I asked.

"Yep," Pinfeathers answered, nodding his head.

***. ***. ***.

We walked through the door, ice creams in hand. I got cotton candy, while Nagato got plain vanilla, and Pinfeathers got rocky road. Hidan didn't have any because I had to rub it in his face that I controlled his ice cream consumption. He's still grumbling about that.

I bit the bottom of my cone and began chewing it thoughtfully. "You're ice cream's gonna melt and it's gonna drip all over you again," Pinfeather grinned.

"Nuh-uh," I replied, shaking my head.

A little while later, our ice creams were finished, and there was work to be done, so…

"CHORE TIME!" I yelled. "Zetsu, GET YOUR WORTHLESS CAN DOWN HERE!"

A few minutes later, the silent bicolored boy came down the steps, looking at me warily. "Hi, Zetsu!" I greeted him, smiling happily.

"Hello, **Kalika**," he replied in two different tones.

"Hi, so I decided to have you work on the outside chores," I told him. "Have Chris show you how to work the lawnmower so you can mow the grass, and…" I pulled out a bottle of weed killer. Handing it to him, I let him know what it was. "Just pour it on the flowers in the garden," I said. "Cause I hate flowers. Oh, yeah, and don't drink that cause it's toxic! And you'll die. So, yeah…"

Zetsu glared at me before exiting the house through the back doors. I stared after him blankly. When the door closed behind him, I turned around.

"Hey, Nagato?"

"Hmm?" he turned to face me.

"Can I have a potato?" I grinned, looking at him hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I refuse to have you shirtless in a house full of actual grown-ups in children's bodies."

"What if I eat in my room?"

"I guess that'll be fine," he sighed, turning away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Well then, why don't you tell me what's bugging you?"

"There's nothing bugging me," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" I pushed.

"I said nothing was wrong, okay?" he snapped.

I frowned, backing up from him. "Oh, okay then…" I mumbled, walking to the pantry. I took out the bag of potatoes, and took one out. I left the bag on the ground and made my way to the sink, washing the skin of the potato.

I heard Nagato sigh. "Kalika…"

"What?" I murmured, glaring at the starch I left on the counter. I began stabbing it with a butter knife, preparing it for my microwave.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," he said.

"You didn't yell," I replied. "You snapped at me harshly."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," I replied shortly, slamming the microwave door shut. I entered five minutes into the keypad, and pressed the start button. "I have paperwork to fill out," I said, excusing myself from the room.

**Sooooo, next chapter we'll tune into what's going on with Zetsu, as if we didn't know. He'll probably hate Kika for as long as he lives. Aaahhh. So, who, what's up with Nagato? Who knows…**

**Well, obviously I do, right? Wrong! Hahaha, I'll figure it out…anyways…**

**I'm sorry again for the long wait. I hate my laptop. I had to reconfigure my entire internet access (I think that's the term for it), and to be honest, I kinda felt like Garcia from Criminal Minds!**

**He-he, reviews are welcome, not mandatory! Lol.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Loveable'Ninja for reviewing and following!**

**Namine-dove for reviewing**

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow for reviewing!**

**Neeky-Chan for reviewing and following!**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler for reviewing and favoriting aaannnd following!**

**Tha peinfreak for reviewing!**

**WolfDragon0 for favoriting!**

**ChibiCheshire for favoriting!**

**You guys rock! I love you, and all of my readers!**

**Anyways, loves and hugs is what I give to you my minions, as well as updates, but you know…**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have a confession. I'm not actually dead, and there's no excuse for me not updating. It's just that life is so screwed up and I can't write at home, but I'm away from all my problems *cough cough* my mother *cough cough*. SO I write again! And I promise that even when I go back home, I'll continue writing. **

**So I ended the school year with a 4.05 GPA. I'm ultra-happy that the school year is over, but I mean, I've been out for 23 days already. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto? Mine? Don't make me laugh! Oh, hey! Have you ever seen the musical Wicked? I love it! And I'm reading the book. I wish I was born green…**

"Shit!" I sighed, slamming my pencil down. I began rubbing my temples, trying to concentrate. "Dammit!"

I scooped up my phone and dialed the first number I thought of. _Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring-_

"Hello?" a confused male voice answered.

"Chris?" I asked, tapping my fingers on the desk.

"What's up, Kika?"

"When's your birthday again?" I asked. There was a long pause before I heard Chris start to laugh.

"Kika?" he giggled. "Kika, I'll…ha-ha…I'll help you with your paperwork. I'll be right down, okay?"

"Otay," I replied, hanging up. I sighed, picking up my pencil once again.

*_With Nagato_*

"Zetsu, calm down," Nagato demanded.

"Leader, I'm really angry. **She made me kill my kin. **It's just that I-**Let me eat her!** No, not that! I don't really want to-**but she deserves it and-**Please stop. **She probably tastes disgusting**-"

"Stop it now," Nagato interrupted withholding a sigh. "Look, she has her opinions, you have yours. It just so happens that they clash. If you don't like her, then avoid her, but you should at least be grateful."

"Grateful for what?"

"Keep in mind that because of her opinions, you're back to normal," Nagato told him.

"Of course," White Zetsu said as Black Zetsu said, "**Whatever.**"

"Now please excuse me."

"_**Of course**_," they replied simultaneously.

Nagato walked out of the kitchen with Kika's potato prepared in his hand. It was his subtle way to apologize for his behavior. From what he's seen of her attitude, she'll probably forget after she gets distracted by something else.

He walked down the stairs to the basement where Kika's desk is. He heard muffled voices coming from inside her office and paused his stride. He began focusing his chakra into his ears so that he could hear better.

"No, not there," he heard a voice that he recognized as Chris'. "Right here."

He heard Kika gasp before letting out a sigh. Nagato became infuriated. He burst through the door, and froze automatically, taking in the scene.

Chris was holding an eraser over a blue sheet of paper while leaning over Kika's back. They were both facing Nagato with shocked looks on their facing.

Chris got over it first and his face fell into a scowl. "Hey~, Nagato," Kika sang, standing up from her chair. She skipped over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Is that my potato?" she whispered into his chest.

"Yes," he replied.

"YES!" she cried, pulling away from his and snatching the plate from his grasp. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, but stopped for a moment to face Chris. "Thanks for your help, Chris. I'll finish the paperwork later."

He nodded. "Kay."

Chris walked across the room, bumping into Nagato again before exiting the room.

Nagato closed the door behind the teen. "I need to talk to you," Nagato sighed, resting his chin of Kika's head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can it wait until after my potato?" Kika questioned.

"I guess so," he sighed.

Kika grinned, ripping off her shirt. She sat on the floor, savoring her baked potato. Nagato chuckled quietly before sitting down next to her.

*_Back at the Akatsuki Base_*

Nagato stood attached to the machine, contemplating how to go about this. He called his animal path to him and waited a few minutes. She walked through the door and approached him

The Animal Path knew what to do, it was her specialty. She bit into her thumb before doing the first hand sign: boar, followed by dog, bird, monkey, then ram. She slammed her hand to the ground.

*_In Kika's Basement_*

Kika placed her plate on the floor next to her and smiled at Nagato. "So, what's up?" she questioned

Nagato looked at her calmly with a small smile on his face. "Grab onto me," he told her.

"Why…?" she asked, doing it anyway. He hushed her and wrapped his arms around him.

*_Akatsuki Base_*

A cloud of smoke poofed up and, soon enough, disappeared, leaving a confused Kika wrapped in Nagato's arms. "Nnn," she whined, looking around, her breathing getting faster. "Wh…where are we?" she asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"Kika," a smooth voice came from the other side of the room. Kika turned around and saw a man with bright red hair and eyes just like Nagato's.

"Wah?" she looked back and forth between Nagato and the man. "What's going on?"

"You're in my world," Nagato said before gesturing to the man. "This is my real form."

"So…you're…" Kika looked at the man and stared at him for a long time before turning her gaze back to Nagato. "I'm confused."

"I'll explain," the man said. "Pein, please go to regenerate your chakra."

Nagato nodded before exiting the room. The man gestured for Kalika to approach him. She walked to him hesitantly.

"I'm the real Nagato," he said, earning a disbelieving look from Kika.

"But he-"

"That's the body of my childhood friend Yahiko," Nagato said. "He died while trying to establish his dream. I used q special ability of my eyes to be able to make him my Deva path."

"So…He's not real?"

"He's real, but he's not actually…"

"Alive?" Kalika offered. Nagato nodded. "Oh, God…" she trailed off, looking towards a wall. She clenched her teeth, trying to wrap her head around this.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you," he said, but she ignored him. "Kalika, please come here."

She looked over at him with a shocked expression over her face. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked confused.

He looked at her questioningly. "I asked you to come over her please," he repeated.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled lightly, walking over to him.

Nagato reached out to her and stroked her cheek gently, but she recoiled and stared at him.

"Sorry," he grimaced. "I guess I'm not the one you fell in love with."

**Oh, Jashin. What even!? I can't. What's going to happen? Stay tuned, please. I promise to update :3**

***bows down on my hands and knees* Gomen. Gomen. I'm truly sorry for not updating in forever. I promise to try to be better.**

**Anyways reviews are welcome, but flamers are not.**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Forever sorry,**

**Vee**


End file.
